私の最愛の妖様
by SomeRandomWriterOnTheBlock
Summary: Rikou is now an 20 year old man he's permanently on his night form . Sometime ago he battled with a strong youkai , he was defeated then the Nura Gumi thought he died but he was saved by a beautiful youkai girl ...
1. 私の最愛の妖様

My Very First NuraMago Fanfic ;^) ... Summary ... Rikou is now an 20 year old man he's permanently on his night form . Sometime ago he battled with a strong youkai , he was defeated then the Nura Gumi thought he died but he was saved by a beautiful youkai girl ...  
>Sarreeeeh but i am not good with summaries just sit back , relax and enjoy this fanfic XD ...<p>You will not win against me weak sandaime of Nura gumi . Said Rikou's enemy . Let's see about that ! i am not an easy opponet i tell you , said night Rikou with swag . Then the enemy of night Rikou reached his heart , Then Rikou fell in to the running waters of the the river . Atlast i defeated you fool ! but your really a good opponet you have weakend me . Rikou's enemy dissappeared leaving a note to the Nura gumi that he has defeated there mighty sandaime ... -<br>Meanwhile the Nura gumi mansion. Everyone was saddened about there sandaime's death, but the most person that is hurt is Rikou's mother for Rikou was her only child . Nurarihyon was saddened and displeased with his grandson . What a waste i thought that idiot will succeed me in being the commander , Nurarihyon said to Gyuuki . It's okay soudaishou i am sure that you'll find the who will succeed you . I hope so Gyuuki ...*end of conversation * Now where back to Rikou's scene XD ...

Hmmmm hmmm hmmm .. A nude girl was humming while taking a bath to the river . The girl has a long black brown hair that is knee length , has midnight blue eyes and has a petite body . The girl saw something strange then she looked a bit closer . Then she saw a very handsome young man that has white silver hair that is long. Oh no ! he has a wound , the girl checked her pulse luckily he's not dead . She carried him and went to the rocky surface . She healed his wounds , while healing he's wounds slowly he opened he's eyes . Hey mister are you okay now ? what do you feel ?  
>Are you feeling okay now ? He lyed up and answered her. Yes i am okay now thank you for healing my wound , uhm hey ojousan why are nude ? are u nude for some reasons ? Oh sorry i forgot i was really worried about you thats why i forgot my clothes , well excuse me for a moment while i put on my clothes . The girl put on a white yukata and went back to him . By the way mister you can come with me at my house if you like . Yes i would please let me stay there for awhile. He replied . I am very happy with your decision besides i am living alone she said with a smile on her face . Come with me . She hold his hands they walked together for 5 minutes then they reached her house. Woah your house is big for person living alone in a forest and its japanese style it really suits you well . He said to her . Oh my thank you i am flattered by those words she said with her soft and gentle voice . Come in dont be shy . They both went to the japanese style living room where there you'll a garden that has a koi pond and a tree and also a living room that has tatami all over the flooring and an old wooden table just like the ones in my house . He seated on the cusion . Wait for me here okay . I am just gonna change clothes and get us some tea and snacks i bet you hungry . She said. Sure just take your time i am gonna wait here . Okay well then . She went to her room and change after she change she combed her long hair. After she combed she went to the kitchen , gets her kettle putted water and then she putted in on the stove to make the water hot . Then she gets her japanese styled tea pot and tea cup . After heating the water up she putted green tea leaves inside the tea pot then putted hot water into the teapot then WALLAA! she made a green tea . She gets the tray putted the snacks then the teapot and teacups then went to the living room . Sorry to keep you waiting . Then he was surprised because he saw her she was beautifully dressed in kimono that time he cant see her face because the bangs were covering it now that she maked up herself she was a beautiful lady . No its okay i really love your garden it reminds me of something . Why thank you . Then she puts down the tray , served him tea then seated at the cusion . Now let us start our conversation , he said . I have questions to ask , Where am i ? am i still in Tokyo ? in Ukiyoe machi ? he said with a serious face . Calm down mister, she said with her calm sweet voice . Your in Shizouka right now , and i am Hikaru . Your an Ayakashi right ? Y-y-yess? he said with a surpised face . How did you know? Well were the same i am an Ayakashi just like you . And mister may i know your name ? Sorry i forgot to introduce myself. I am Nura Rikou . So Rikou kun how did you end up here ? Hikaru asked . I lose to my opponet . Rikou said with a serious face and voice . I see when will you come back to Tokyo? Hikaru asked .<br>Then suddenly Rikou went close to her she holds her chin up and told her "Dont you mind if i stay here for awhile" ? S-s-sure but please dont touch me so casually Hikaru said in a polite way . How cold of you , he said with a smirk on his face . So your a woman that is hard to get . Yes yes i am i dont fall inlove easily and never shall i fall inlove again easily. Said Hikaru . May i know why , my princess ? Oh my my my . You really are an interesting person Rikou kun ...

To be continued hahaha ... Yatta ! ^_^ tsuzuku :

Reviews reviews : 


	2. 長い時間は、友達の見ることがない。

Heeyy chapter is up : While making this chapter i am listening to the songs of kalafina Btw i am a huge fan of Kalafina ...'  
>Back to the story so here's chapter 2 ...<br>Recap : Rikou wants to know why Hikaru wont fall inlove easily again ... So here the continuation of chapter #1 ... Hope You Enjoy ...

Listen okay Rikou Kun . She said with a happy face . Yes okay i will listen very well . It happend 2 years ago that time i was only 15 years old that time i met a human boy he's name is Hiro . He has the same attitude as yours . I fell inlove with him the first time i met and then he decides to marry after all he is 25 already . Even so i loved him so much , so much i gave him everything . Then he went to Tokyo just to check on to something he told me to wait under the sakura tree i waited for 1 year i suffered from colds and ulcer just to wait for him but he didnt came back . Then after 3 months the goddess of love told me that Hiro married another woman and had a child . I was very lonely that time and still now . Hikaru shed a tear and then ends up crying . Rikou againt went close to her and suddenly hugs and comforts her . Hikaru faced him . I am sorry Rikou kun . No its fine just cry , cry in my arms , shed all the tears that you didn't shed that time cry as much as you want cause i am here . I am sorry Rikou kun but i can go to my room already . If you want to go to bed use the next room beside my room okay . Hikaru slides the door then went to her room . Rikou was left in the living room he waited for the sun to come down . This is the first time i felt like this . I never felt this to Kana nor Tsurara . I was deeply inlove with her . Her beauty captivated me . She caught my attention . She had it all . All of it . Rikou waited until dawn , The dawn comes then he fell asleep ...  
>MORNING COMES;)<p>

Hikaru went to the room beside her to look for Rikou but there was no sign of him . Then she went to the living room where she last saw him . Then she saw him lying on the tatami floor . She went again to her room and gets her blanket . After she gets it she puts the blanket on to Rikou . Then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast . After a 35 minutes breakfast is now served . Hikaru wakes Rikou up . Rikou kun ! Rikou kun ! wake up breakfast is ready . Okay okay . Rikou lyed up stretches his arms and sits then eats. Hey Hikaru why dont you eat with me ? Rikou asked . Well i am not in a mood to eat right now i dont know why. Well then i am not gonna force . Hikaru smiled to him . After 15 minutes Rikou finished eating . I am gonna clean up now . Hikaru said . May i help you ? Said Rikou . No its okay your a visitor why would i let you clean ? for goodness sake . Okay suit your self . Rikou smirked . Hihhihi. Hikaru giggled softly . When Hikaru finished cleaning and washing the dishes she went back to the living . Hikaru can we talk for a little bit ? Oh sure. What is it ? Can i be a replacement to Hiro ? Rikou asked . Ohh goshh i am sorry ? Hikaru replied. I said can i be a replacement to Hiro ? Rikou said again . I am sorry but i cannot answer your question right i am in a hurry . Hikaru said . Well change topic . Said Rikou . Can i come with you ? Said Rikou . Sure you can come with me . First i am gonna do the laundry then were going to my friends house. You say laundry ? Rikou said with an expression of big eyes. What you dont do laundry ? Yes i dont do them i let my subordinates do them . Oh isee so your an obochama . Thats is why you dont know any chores . If thats the case i am gonna teach you how to wash the laundry okay ? Sure . Said Rikou . Come let us go to the lake where i first met you . Please help me carry these laundries . Thank you very much . Said Hikaru to Rikou. Wow ! you do all this all by your self ? Your truly an amzing woman indeed. Hihi. I am just used to do this before my mom passed away she taught me how to do household chores . After getting the laundries the walked for 5 minutes then they are now in the lake ready to wash the clothes. First thing you'll do is to get basin then fill it with water then get your detergent powder then scrub it with both of your hands . If we will do this together we will be done on time . Now let us start . Hiiihihihi! Rikou kun your doing it the wrong way . Oh iam sorry here scrub this i am just gonna fill the basin with clean water . Then she filled it then after 2 hours they are now done . Atlast were done doing this stupid job said Rikou. Hey dont call this stupid i am so proud of you you learned how to do the laundry iam very very happy for you . Hahaahahha , I am just really great , Said Rikou proud of himself . Hahaha . Hikaru said with a laughing face . Let us go back . Sure let me help you with all of that . Said Rikou.  
>Oh sure thank u . Hikaru thanked him with a smile . Then Rikou slightly blushed . Lets go . Rikou carried the two basin full of clean kimono's. They walked again for five minutes until they reached Hikaru's house . Hikaru saw a shadow of a girl . Then it shouted Hikaru's name . Hikaru-chan ! Hikaru-chan , The girl said. They took another step and saw a girl wearing a green kimono , with a color blond hair that is bunned . WAAH ! Haru-chan , Haru-chan . Haru-chan how was your work ? Well i the store that i was working for shutted down. Said Haru . Oh , I heard that the expenses in Tokyo are really expensive , Oh and how's your kids and your husband ? Yeah its really expensive , Well my kids are doing great , Takumi is 4 now and Aki can crawl , My husband is now at our home. Haru-chan do you wanna come in and have some tea ? Oh sure i miss your tea your tea was the best and i also miss your house and also your mom . Really ! Me , i missed you alot i dont have any person to talk to but now i have . Well by the way who is that handsome looking man is he a youkai just like us i can feel his fear strongly . Oh i forgot he's Nura Rikou he the man i found yesterday when bathing . WHAT THE HELL AS IN NURA RIKOU , NURA RIKOU ? . Said Haru with a surprised tone and face . Yeah , Why ? Asked Hikaru . Then Haru whispered to Hikaru's Ears and said , Nura Rikou is the third commander of Nura gumi , Dont you heard of them ? Be careful i tell you that man is a dangerous one dont get too much attached to him . Then Hikaru wondered in her mind . Well then lets go ? Said Haru with a smiling face . Oh sure sorry. Said Hikaru . Rikou wondered what did Haru said to Hikaru about . They went inside , then the living room , Then Hikaru Made tea then after making tea she ask Rikou to go to his room then went to the living room to chat with Haru . So Haru-chan here's the tea . Thank u thank u . Haha your always welcome , by the way can you stay for dinner ? asked Hikaru . I am sorry but cant , i need to take care of my kids because my husband has an urgent buisness with his boss today . Said Haru. Oh! What a bummer . And also Hikaru chan i need to go back before sunset okay , so lets talk now . By the way Haru-chan i wanted to ask more about Rikou . Well the thruth is i only only know that hes 's dangerous just like my husband said . I see . Said Hikaru . Well by the way highway , did you ask why did he ended up here in Shizouka ? Well i really dont know all i know is that he was wounded that time i found him . Really ? Said Haru . Well then Hikaru please be extra careful you know guys these days . You know what in Tokyo many girls are raped when they go out with the guys they dont know . Thats why I am worried about you .<br>Thank you so much Haru I really appreciate your worriedness , but for sure Rikou is a really nice guy i guarantee you he's really nice . Did you already forget about him ? Asked Haru . I dont love him anymore but still I cant forget about him , I really wanted to love a new man again but i just cant trust men easily now that the first man I loved just tricked me . Said Hikaru with a sad face . Well i am sure you'll find your soulmate sooner or later , For sure if you'll find him i am sure he's gonna love you for thousand years . Said Haru. Then Hikaru suddenly hugged Haru . And said "Thank you for everything " . ... Then 4 hours passed ... They talked so long they didnt notice the time ... Well then I need to go now Hikaru-chan its already 5 its really nice chatting again with you , Oh i also forgot may i ask you a favor ? What is it Haru-chan ? Can you baby sit my children tomorrow ?  
>Sure i am happy to do that ! About What time ? 8 o 'clock sharp . Because me and my husband will go to the city tomorrow and i dont know any person rather than you that's why. Well see you ! See you too ! Oh can i bring Rikou too ? Sure ! if thats what you went , well then byee ! Haru waived good bye . Back to Rikou . Haru went to Rikou's room and saw Rikou sleeping . She stares at him for awhile , She wondered why her heart beated so fast and why she was blushing she talked to herself , Am I falling inlove again ? Am I ?<br>Wait I dont wanna fall inlove again , I am dont wanna get hurt again . But If i fall inlove again will i get the same result ? What If I fall for him will he be the same as Hiro ? ... *yawn* ... Then suddenly Rikou yawns then waked up ... Oh sorry Rikou kun did i wake you up ? No no said Rikou , Hey why are you crying ? said Rikou with a soft voice . No i am sorry .. Then Hikaru left and went to the kitchen ... HEYY WAIT ! said Rikou .. But she ignored him , then Rikou followed her .. Rikou arrived to the kitchen while Hikaru was crying she suddenly hugged her forcefully . While hugging Hikaru , Hikaru said , I am sorry Rikou kun but i dont wanna fall inlove again . Iam just gonna get the same result i am sorry . Rikou replied , If you just "Trust me " that i wont hurt you . Did you fall for me ? ... Hikaru i want you to answer me .. Then suddenly she lets go of the hug of Rikou .. Then changes the subject ... Rikou can you come with me tomorrow ? okay ? Hikaru said with a smiling yet sad face . Just come to my room if your hungry . Then she runs away and went to her room ... ... Rikou shooks his head and just thinks of Hikaru instead ...

...Now What Will Happen to Rikou and Hikaru ?...To be Continued in Chapter Three ... ...

Now i am done with chapter 2 next one will be chapter 3 hoped you like my fanfic : ... i love u all .. excuse me for the wrong grammar or typos ;) ... Love ya


	3. 子供と遊ぶ!

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! :" CHAAAPPTEEERRR THREEE ! I AM SO HAPPY ! ... BTW.. The name Hikaru was from one of the singers in KALAFINA ... Just so you no . LOL ... I hope you'll really like this fanfic guys ! ...

~RECAP~

Hikaru was lonely because she doesnt want to love again , but she thinks she's falling inlove again . On the other hand when Rikou first met Hikaru , he falls for her . And now they will Baby sit Haru's babies (Hikaru's Bestfriend ) ...  
>~END OF RECAP~ BTW .. Rikou is always on his night form thats why his always smexxeeeyyy ... and also the curse of Hagoromo Gitsune was now lifted ... That is why they can marry a youkai again ...<p>

Chapter 3 ...

It was now night time but still Hikaru was still in her room . Rikou then , Checked Hikaru and went to her room . He slides the door and saw a sleeping Hikaru . He saw that there was still space in the futon due to Hikaru's thin body it made a space . Rikou sneeked in and lyed down with Hikaru and hugged her without her knowing all of this ...

~MORNING~ The sun is now high up in the sky as it lightens up Hikaru's room . Hikaru's eyes slowly open .. WAAHH! Rikou kun WHATT ARE YOUU DOING HERE! Hey dont be noisy i am still sleeping .. Please dont just hey me ! said Hikaru with her soft voice .. RIKOUU KUN ! please wake up .. Then Rikou wakes up . and lyed up .. Why did you sleep here . oh my gosshhh ! HAHAHA Dont sweat it ! Haha it now funny though you know i am girl right and i am only 16 and how old are you ? I am 20 .. Rikou replied . Whats the point ? Your a matured youkai already a youkai is an adult if he or she turns 13 right ? said Rikou. But still , Hikaru's head was down , pouting her lips , blushing and she was holding her hand . Hikaru ! you really are cute arent you ! .. Hikaru dont you have an appointment today ? What time is it now ? Asked Hikaru .  
>Its already 6:30 am . Wew ! i thought its already late thank you for reminding me ! I am just gonna take a bath after that I am gonna cook breakfast . Where are you going to take a bath at the river ? Uhhmm nope I am gonna go take a bath here , didnt you know that i have a bathroom here ? No , besides why do you take a bath at the river ? Well nothing i just wanted to swim that is why . Oh okay replied Rikou . Well then I am gonna take a bath your next okay? Sure .. Hikaru went to bathroom .. After 30 minutes .. Rikou kun ! I am done now you can use the bathroom. Okay ! Rikou bathed then Hikaru dressed and leaves a new pair of Yukata for Rikou in his room . After Rikou bathed he saw a new black yukata in his room he wears it and went to the dining room and breakfast is now served . Ummm this looks yummy Hikaru your really a good cook . Thank you so much Rikou kun i really appreciate it she said with her smiling face . They both eat together and after eating they went out of the house and went to Haru's . Haru's house was also japanese style but it was only small compared to Hikaru's it was like half of the Nura mansion . Hikaru slides the gate and went in to Haru's house . When entering she saw her husband Nao. Nao is a tall guy wearing yukata and zori , he was a handsome man with a black hair that is in medium length and he's a tengu . Goodmorning Nao kun ! Goodmorning to you too , How are you ? Well i am fine as always ! Hikaru replied . By the way where's Haru ? She's with the kids at the backyard . Thanks ! No prob. Nao Replied . They both went to the backyard and saw Haru with her cute little kids . They saw Haru carrying her 8 month old daughter Aki and her son Takumi was playing with there dog . Aki inherited her dad while Takumi inherited his dad . Hey Haru goodmorning ! Goodmorning To you too Hikaru Chan ! Rikou to she said with a smirk in her face when she greeted Rikou . Okay well thats creepy . Said Rikou with big eyes in chibi mode . Thank you for coming were abit in a hurry so goodluck well be back at 4 okay ? There's alot of food here so please just eat whatever you like okay Bye . Goodbye too Haru-chan ! Takumi waived goodbye to his mom . Well then what shall we do first Takumi kun? asked Hikaru that was carrying Aki . Takumi wanch to eat ! Okay oneechan will cook for ! while Rikou oniichan will play with you and Aki ! okay ? yessshh oneechan . Hikaru went to the kitchen and cook .<br>While on the other hand . Rikou is saving a hard time taking care for them . Damn it i dont how to take care of these brats . Takumi was running in circles around him and he was carrying Aki then suddenly Aki cried so loud Hikaru heard it . Worried Hikaru went to the living room . Rikou kun what happend ? I dont know she just suddenly cried of all of a sudden . She went closer to them . Give me Aki . Hush hush now little baby Hikaru went to garden followed by Rikou and little Takumi . But still Aki doesnt stop crying . Hush hush now little Aki . Then Hikaru started to sing . Hikaru's voice was very beautiful it was like a voice of a goddess or angel went down on earth . Little by little Aki stopped crying and instead sleep . Shh dont be noisy Aki is now sleeping dont wake her up . Hikaru , Aki , Rikou and Takumi went inside , Hikaru puts Aki in her crib and went to the kitchen , while Rikou and Takumi went to the living room and Rikou played with him instead while waiting .  
>After 20 minutes the food is now cooked . Hikaru served them after Takumi ate breakfast Hikaru cleaned and wash the dishes then they went to the living . Shooo what are we going to doooo ? asked Takumi with his cute small voice . What do you want to do today Takumi kun ? I want to go outshide shince itch shummer ! Said Takumi ! Okay lets go outside ! and play with Rikou oniichan okay ? ... And I am gonna stay with Aki . Rikou and Takumi went outside and played . Takumi ! Rikou said listen to me ve- Rikou's word cutted because he saw Takumi flying with his birdlike wings . HAHAHHa Rikou Oniichan ! follow me ! HEY WAIT YOU BRAT! Rikou followed Takumi and they ended up in a temple . Were they saw kids,The same age as Takumi . Takumi went close to them. While Nura was sitting on the tree branch watching Takumi to play with the other children .<br>Hey guyshh said Takumi to the group of children playing . (well those children are all ayakashi) What aw we going to pwey today ? Tora kun . Said Takumi . Uhhm What about a game of hide and seek ? Sure said the kid next to Tora. And all the kids surrounding them . Well who will be the person to find us ? asked Tora ?  
>Uhhm what about Takumi kun ? Said the person next to Tora . Do you agree on that Takumi kun ? asked Tora . Yesh ! yesh ! i am fine with it ! said Takumi to Tora. Okay let us start the hide and seek game ! Goodluck Takumi kun ! said the little girl to Takumi , Takumi blushed all of a sudden . Haha! Thanksh ! Yumi chan ! Your welcome just do your best to find us okay ? YESHH SHUREE ! YUMI CHAN ! said Takumi . HIHI , well then ! start counting .<br>Oh yeah i forgot ! Said Takumi .  
>Takumi closess his eyes and counted 1 to 10 . 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Are you ready ? Nobody answers it means they hide already . First he searched in the temple then he found one of his friends. Then after 20 minutes he found them except for Yumi then they heard her voice screaming for help . HEEEELP! HEEEEELP!HEELP! Yumi shouted .<br>Rikou , Takumi and his Friends followed Yumi's scream and when they got there they saw red colored oni. Hes trying to Yumi but Rikou maked a move , he gets a wooden stick and uses his Meikyoshisui to defeat the oni Takumi helped a little bit because when Rikou gets Yumi from the oni Takumi catched her . Yumi chan are you hurt ? Said Takumi No no i am not . Do you want me and oniichan take u back home instead ? said Takumi . Sure said Yumi . Rikou and Takumi followed Yumi and after 20 minutes they arrived at Yumi's house she arrived safe thanked Rikou and Takumi . After that Rikou and Takumi went home too. When they got home they went straight to Takumi and Aki's room and saw a sleeping Aki and Hikaru on the tatami . That time the wind was blowing so calmly and you will feel peace . They didnt disturb them instead they went they sleep with them too . They looked like a family that time . Then the sun is setting now Hikaru waked up and lyed up and saw Takumi and Rikou with them she didnt bother them instead she went to the garden to freshen up for a little bit . She take a deep breath and singed a song a song that her mother always sings to her . After singing someone claps . Then she saw a Rikou sitting on the engawa . You really are a good one arent you ? said Rikou . Thanks said Hikaru . So what time are we going home ? asked Rikou .  
>They said there gonna be here before sunset . Oh i think i heard Haru's voice i am just gonna get it okay ? Said Hikaru . Sure ! said Rikou . Hikaru went to the front door and welcomed them. Hikaru ! Said Haru . So how was it ? asked Haru. Well i enjoyed taking care of Aki , I dont with Rikou if he enjoyed playing with Takumi . But when they got home the sleeped because of tiredness . I see well you can go now here i got something for you ! Your one and only favorite strawberry cake share it with Nura okay? Really wow ! Thank u so much i am excited to eat that ! i didnt eat that for a very long time ! i am so happy ! Thank you so much Haru chan i really love ! Hey dont mention . Thank you too for taking care of my children also to Nura . Said Haru . Well by the way were is Nao ? Asked Hikaru .<br>He's at his boss's house they will do some kind of mission i dont know what mission that is . Said Haru . Oh well its okay , Its none of my buisness anyways .  
>Well its getting kinda late and you know its hard to get home to my house when its late . Said Hikaru . Oh sorry i forgot ! Said Haru . Well by the way again , Takumi and Aki are sleeping in there room. Thank you so much ! Said Haru .<br>I am just gonna call Rikou kun then were out . Hikaru went to where Rikou is . Then she called him then both of the waived good bye to Haru . They walked there way to Hikaru's house . They walked for almost 35 min. They entered the house , Hikaru went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Rikou went to his room to take a bath . Then after taking a bath dinner is now served. They ate mushrooms and fish . Hey these mushrooms really taste well dont they? said Rikou , can i have yours ? Oh sure here . Hikaru gave her sliced mushrooms to Rikou . Where did you get this tasty mushroom? That ? i just found it the paperbag the one that Haru gave it has a strawberry cake on it . The strawberry cake is for the two of us . Oh i see ! can we get more mushrooms from Haru ? Maybe? replied Hikaru . You really like the mushroom dont you? Said Hikaru . Yes yes its the first time i tasted a mushroom that is so good in taste . Hihihi your so cute your like child , said Hikaru.  
>Rikou somewhat blushed. Oh really haha.<br>When they are done eating Hikaru cleaned everything .  
>Then went to kitchen and grabbed her favorite dessert The STRAWBERRY CAKE ! Rikou kun come let us eat this delicious looking cake.<br>You know what this was my favorite this was my mothers gift to me when its my birthday . Really? okay let us eat . Hikaru and Rikou eated the cake and after eating. Rikou kun let us not forget to brush our teeth okay?  
>Said Hikaru . Okay okay ! hey wait your like my mom ! Hihihi i dont want you to forget that okay hihi said Hikaru giggling . After brushing there teeth they went to there bedrooms and sleep soundly . -<br>Morning . It is now morning Hikaru was the first one to wake up she takes a bath and cooks breakfast . She wondered why Rikou is not yet awake . Then Hikaru checked on him and went to his room. She him he was so red , she checked on him and oh noo ! he has a fever ! -  
>To be continued in chapter 4 :D<p>

Hey guys more reviews love u 3 so much ! excuse me for the grammar ETC. I am just and amateur and i am new to english. I am used to speak and write in japanese . I am really trying my best to speak and write english ! Thanks everyone !  
>BTW ... Thank you for those who will review this fanfic. My feelings will be very moved if you give me and review you know the feeling if you got an review :D I wrote this whole chapter with an inspiration ! so please appreciate this :D love u guys  gays whatever .. LOL .. Soredewa ! minna yoroshiku ne ! anatatachi no review mate imasu :* minnsan daisuki dachuu ..


	4. 病気のリクオ , 特別な誰かの死。

Hey This Is now Chapter 4 I promise You guys i will not make mistakes anymore i will take this more seriously .  
>1,2,and 3 i didnt take it too much seriously but this time i will i guarantee you ;) Thank u for ur reviews your reviews are great even thought the other hurt .<br>But i need to face the truth ryt ? haha i am so a drama queen .. Well please please enjoy this chapter ! Zehi zehi mina no review mate imasu de wa ! ... ~RECAP~ Rikou had a fever and Hikaru didnt know whats the cause of it ... ... (WEW what a short Recap) ... Chapter # 4

Rikou Kun your very very hot ! Ohhh my Gassh How did you get sick ? Just stay here in the futon i am gonna make you something hot to eat okay ? i'll be Back soon okay ? Okay Hikaru , said Rikou with his ill voice. Hikaru went to out to his room and went to the kitchen . She made soup while making the soup She heard her telephone rang , thus she went to the living room and answer it. She gets the telephone and answered it . Hello Hikaru chan is that you ? Yes this is me who is this ? Hey Its me Haru . Haru chan what is it ? Why did you call me suddenly ?  
>Oh you forgot something do you want me to Drop it by ? asked Haru . Please , please drop it by i am taking care of Rikou Kun right now he is sick , he's very very hot right now i tell you . Please help me Haru chan ! Okay bye then i am gonna come at your House right now okay ? Said Haru . Yes yes please come now . Okay byee Haru chan ! Bye too Hikaru .. *end of the phone conversation* ... After the telephone conversation , Hikaru went back on what she was doing earlier . She heated up the stove and waited for 10 minutes so the soup can be hot . AFTER TEN MINUTES... She grabs a tray , grabs the soup bowl where the soup is placed and a glass of water. Then she goes to Rikou's room to feed him .<br>*slides the door*.. She went close Rikou and putted the tray down. Rikou kun what are you feeling right now ? Asked Hikaru. Oh me ? I feel really very sick my eyelids feels very heavy , my head hurts and my stomach too . Said Rikou with his ill voice. Here i got you some soup , *Rikou trying to Lye up* Then Hikaru helps him to lye up . Do want soup ? Yes yes , said Rikou with his ill voice. Hikaru grabs the spoon with soup in it. Blows the hot soup.  
>Say AHHHH ! Said Hikaru with a cute voice. Rikou opens his mouth and swallows the spoon to drink the soup .<br>Can you drink the soup on your own ? (Excuse me for the term ;)) ) And then suddenly someone slides the door of Rikou's room . Hikaru chan ! Said Haru . Oh its you Haru chan .. Rikou kun can i leave you for a moment Me and Haru will just go to the living room Okay ?  
>Be a good boy and drink and sip your soup and water .<br>Yes , said Rikou with his ill voice (again) Hikaru and Haru went to the living room.  
>And then they sits down on to the tatami .<br>And talked . Hikaru here's the thing you forgot . Haru handed Hikaru's small handbag . I almost forgot did you found a mushroom on the present i gave you yesterday?  
>Yes , i cooked it . Oh my goodness ! Did you ate it ? asked Haru With a surprised face ! Did you ate some of it ? Uhhm no only Rikou kun , he ate all of it . WHAT THE HEEELLL ! I am sorry its all my fault . Why , why ? what is that mushroom ? To tell you the truth its not a mushroom for yokai's to eat you know , You know why ? Because its a mushroom for humans . Its a cure for sick humans . It has side effects on any youkai's who eat it even if heshe is half , 1/4 ETC. The only cure Rikou's sickness is .. Whats the cure to it ? Haru went closer to Hikaru and whispered to her ears. ** WHAAT THE HEEELLL ! said Hikaru with a blushing and surprised face. Will you do it ? Hikaru chan ? Its for Rikou's sake you know ? I know but but ! waaahh ! i think i cant do it Itss too abnormal , Are there any other ways to cure his sickness ? None that is the only ways we can do but if you want you can try medicines we buy at the pharmacy . We can go to the city if you want , our medicines is out of stock right know . Said Haru.  
>Okay ! lets us try ! come let us go to the city . Said Hikaru .<br>And they both went out . Haru spreads her wings , holds Hikaru at the armpit and went out to the mountains . After a long fly to the mountains they went to the train station to go the city of Shizouka . They bought train tickets and after buying they ride the train. After traveling for 30 minutes , they went out and feel the city breeze. Wow is this the city now ? Said Hikaru. Yeah it change right ? Un , it changed a lot . So where's the pharmacy ? Asked Hikaru. Oh sorry we need to go to south so we can buy medicine. Said Haru.  
>Oh no ! Haru chan i forgot to infor Rikou kun that i will go out ! I am so baka ! Geez its ok ! come on now where wasting time we need to back to the mountains before dawn it dangerous if we stay in the city in night time . Okay let us go south ! They both went to south and after walking to find the pharmacy. They went left to get to south then right then left and atlast !<br>Woah ! the pharmacy here is so big ! Said Hikaru. Let us get in . Said Haru . Wokeeyy ! .. Haru opened the entrance door , went to the pharmacist and ask for a sick persons medicine. (well they dont know the ryt kind of medicine for sick Good afternoon ma'am !  
>Oh good afternoon too miss ! Can you give us a medicine for colds and cough ?<br>Sure , For how many days? Ma'am Uhhm , for 5 days , said Haru with a smiling face . Ok, The pharmacist went to grab the medicine. Okay ma'am here is it . That would be 850 . The pharmacist grab Haru's payment which was given by Hikaru , thus Haru grabbed the medicine . After buying medicine they went out of the pharmacy.  
>So Haru chan let us go home . Okay sure Hikaru chan . They went again to the train station , bought ticket , ride the train , after riding the train they walked , then Haru spreads her wings , fly again to get to the top of the mountains and atlast they reached Hikaru's House and went in . Hikaru rushed to Rikou's room while Haru went to the living room and relax.<br>Hikaru slides the door and went to Rikou . Rikou kun how are you now ? Well , i think its getting worst , Hey where have you been ? asked Rikou . I bought medicine for you . Where did you bought it ? Uhhm to the city . You travelled there just to buy me medicine? Umm , yeah. *Rikou going in to sitting position* *Taps Hikaru's Head* Your really a sweet girl that's why i really like . Rikou smiles warmly .Then Hikaru blushed. Well by the way drink your medicine already , so that you will gain your energy back and help me do household chores again , okay ? If its for my dear Hikaru . Oh , why didnt you drink your water ? Well i was sleepy thats why i didnt drink it. Oh well here , Hikaru gave Rikou the medicine tablet and water .  
>Rikou's drinks it . I hope you'll get better soon get some rest .<br>I am gonna wake you up if dinner is ready ok ? Sure , make the dinner delicious okay?  
>Okay ! *Hikaru giggles* Rikou rests again and Hikaru went to the living room. Haru chan can you stay for dinner ? Yeah yeah sure ! Okay! Haru chan can you help me prepare dinner? Yeah sure ! thats what i am thinking ! haahaha . Said Haru . Let us prepare dinner now ,shall we? said Hikaru. Okay ! come on ! The two went to the kitchen .<br>What are we going to prepare? Asked Haru. Uhhm , something hot . Oh oh ! What about porridge? asked Haru.  
>Okay ! thats a good idea ! They both helped each other . Haru gets the ingredients while Hikaru was chopping the ingredients needed to be chopped . After what they both did , Hikaru was the one cooking , While Haru was preparing the bowls and spoon.<br>And then WALAA! Hikaru made a delicious porridge . Can i taste it ? asked Haru . Sure sure here , Hikaru scoops then Haru eats it.  
>WOAH! this so yummy ! You improved alot ! Hikaru chan ! Hihihi ! thank u ! Well i am going to feed Rikou okay ? Well okay ! You can eat now if you want .<br>No no let us eat at the same time .  
>Ok , if thats what you want . Hikaru went again to Rikou's room .<br>*slides the door* and went close to Rikou.  
>Rikou kun , Rikou kun , Rikou kun !<br>Rikou kun ! Rikou kun ! Rikou kun ! But Rikou didnt wake up . Hikaru panics and went to Haru for some help.  
>Haru chan ! Haru chan ! What what what is it ? Asked Haru. Rikou kun ! Rikou kun , is not waking up ! Oh no ! you should have did it earlier ! What will happen if he stays like that ? He will never wake up ever again . What are you Waiting for Hikaru chan ? Do it right now if you want him to live . You want him to live right ? Yes yes i want to ! Then do it ! I'll wait here okay ? Okay i am gonna do it ! Hikaru went back to Rikou's room wents close to him . She slowly puts her head down ,And Finally ! Hikaru's lips is getting closer to Rikou and without hesitation Hikaru kisses Rikou for 2 minutes. *Rikou opens his eyes * And was surprised that Hikaru was kissing her. Hikaru noticed that hes now awake,<br>thus she stops kissing him. If you think about why did i kiss you , Its for your own sake not mine okay ? Hikaru went out of the room blushing . Hikaru went to where Haru is . Haru chan i really hate you . HAHAHAAHAHAH ! I love u Hikaru hahahaha. Your always bullying me ! Said Hikaru . Hey your face is really red you know . Whatever ! I am going to bed . I leave all the rest to you okay ?Said Hikaru. Oh so i am your personal assistant ? Yeah ! I am going to bed ok? Okay okay ! geez sleep already ! darn it ! Thank you Haru chan ! good nyt ! Hikaru went to sleep and the only one awake was Rikou and Haru. Haru goes to the living room , when she reached that living room she saw Rikou sitting at the engawa staring at the bright moon. Hey Rikou! Are you ok now ?  
>Yeah i am better now . You better be thankful to Hikaru shes a very nice person right ?<br>Yeah a very very nice person she saved my life for the second time . You better thank her without her your dead by now . Hey Rikou i have a favor Can you protect her ? Yes i will ,with all my life . Replied Rikou. Can you be with her forever ? Yes i will , and i want too . I cannot watch her anymore now i am busy. You know what her mother died when she 4. Nobody cared for her except for me and Nao. That time i was only 15 when her mother died her mothers last words to me was to protect her and love her . Hikaru had many hardships you know her father was an abusive person. When her mother was 8 months pregnant her father tried to kill her pregnant mother . But was saved by my dad of course . after giving birth to Hikaru her father died. Why did her father died ? Asked Rikou . Her father died because he commited suicide. Why did her father commited suicide ?  
>Asked Rikou . I dont know, Maybe he regrets what he did to her mother . I see, And another question why did her mother died , and how ? Rikou asked again. Her mother was massacred by a youkai.<br>That youkai was obssesed with her mother. Hikaru's mother was stabbed 100 time infront of her . I think Hikaru is a very strong girl . She had a lot of though times but still she keeps ongoing she's very strong . When i am in need she was always there for me . The only thing Hikaru needed was love. She didnt received alot of love like i did.  
>What about you Rikou , Your Nurarihyon's grandson right ? Yes , i am . I received alot of love from my friends , family and many more. You see ! you received alot of love . You have friends but Hikaru doesnt have many friends just like you she has only me and Nao and his childhood bestfriend. Who was her childhood bestfriend ? Is it a she or a he ? asked Rikou. Its a he ! replied Haru . He likes Hikaru alot . You know?<br>Oh so i have enemies. Rikou smirked.  
>Well by the way , Rikou Said. Haru , Can you let me love Hikaru ? I want to marry her . I am going to take her to the main house, and live with her and stay by her side forever.<br>If , If what ? Rikou said . If Hikaru agrees then i am fine with it just, dont hurt her feeling okay shes been hurt already and was traumatized. I thinks it will be months or maybe years just to let her say yes . Said Haru . Well i am gonna do my best to let her say yes . Said Rikou with swag . Well Rikou the night is getting deep , I think i need to go back to my house.  
>Okay have a safe trip . Thanks ! and dont forget to tell this to Hikaru , You tell her that i always love her okay ? Sure iam gonna tell it to her . Goodnight. Rikou waived goodbye to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *YAWNS* Hikaru started her day with a yawn . She comber and her and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath she feels a presence of Nao and his kids. She first went to her room and dressed in a pink kimono and went to the living room where Nao and his kids was. Goodmorning Nao Kun ! What brings you here ? Hikaru i got something to tell its really important.<br>Hikaru saw Takumi crying and Aki sleeping.  
>What is that important thing ? To tell you the truth . Nao sheds a tear. What , What is it ? I;ll tell it to you straight , Haru was found dead last night she was going back to our home and a friend of mine saw her cut into pieces . What ? this isn't true right ?<br>I am sorry but let us face it . My beloved Haru is gone . She was stabbed . I think she was stabbed using an anti youkai weapon . I see . Hikaru your shedding tears . Oh i am sorry !  
>Its okay cry whenever you want , I know it really hurt so much its killing you inside . Its painful right ? Hikaru started to cry . While at Rikou's room . Rikou heard someone crying at the living room and rushed to go there.<br>And saw Hikaru , Nao , Takumi and Aki . Hey what happend ? Rikou asked curiously . Why is Hikaru and Takumi crying ?  
>Haru , Haru said Hikaru sobbing. Haru what ? Haru is dead now ! What the hell ! Who the fuck did this to her !<br>Tell me ! Tell me who that person is ! I'll slice him to death. Calm down Sandaime . Said Nao. Being mad will not bring back Haru. I think we should be quiet for now. Let us not make a move and try investigating . Rikou calmed down and went close to Hikaru to comfort her . Hikaru stop crying its okay now. Rikou that time was comforting her . Why would it be okay ? No one will talk with me anymore , no one will give me advices anymore , no one will comfort me anymore and mostly no one will say I love you to me anymore.  
>Why does all the people important to me needs to die ? Can i die now ? Rikou kun can you kill me now ? What the fuck are you thinking ? I am here ! dont you need me ? I am here for you ! damn it ! I am going to be a replacement for Haru .<br>I will talk to you every time , comfort you, give advice to you even if i am not good at it , and mostly I will say i love you every minute , every second every hour and everyday . If that is what you want . Really ? Yes . Then Rikou hugs her tight . Uhmm Hikaru chan sorry to disturb but , Can i trust my children to you ? only this day ? I am gonna investigate on what happened . Sure , Sobbing Hikaru replied. Well then ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nao investigated on what happened .  
>And its been weeks since he started his investigation and yet he still didnt find any clue. Then after 3 months little by little he's getting clues . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 Months passed ...<br>Rikou and Hikaru are now in good terms but still they are not lovers yet. And thus a guy wearing dark blue yukata appeared in front of Hikaru's gate ...  
>To be continued in Chapter 5 ... Tsuzuku : I am really suck i am sorry : I think i dont improved .. I am sorry i am not perfect Its my fault : i am suckish right : I really tried my best on this : There was a review that really hurt my feelings:( but i dont want to tell who that person is . When i first read that review , my mind say,<br>Fuck why'dya read the story if you think its suckish . But yeah this is life there are good things but when there's good things there's mr Bad thing. Well gosh ! i will not mind that person anyways life is not always fun you know ;) Haha i am such a drama queen . Demo ano hito iihito janainda atashi no kimochi wa sugoku kurushinde imashita . DE WA ! FanFiction no Goran no Minasan , Chapter 5 wo matte'te ne ;) REVIEW PLEASE ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS ! YIEE CHAPTER 5 I AM GETTING **  
><strong>MORE MORE HAPPY ABOUT MY STORY :D <strong>**Listening to Code Geass Soundtrack its**  
><strong>very soothing to hear . <strong>  
><strong>First of all I would like to thank ur reviews ;) <strong>  
><strong>Second please please more reviews ;) <strong>  
><strong>Minna no review mateimasu ;) <strong>  
><strong>Otanoshimi ;) I forgot , guys do you wonder why I rated this T? Well its for the future lemon fluffy scenes of Rikou and Hikaru .. <strong> **RECAP** **4 months passed since Hikaru saved Rikou . **  
><strong>Now a guy appeared wearing a dark blue <strong>  
><strong>Yukata with matching zori appeared <strong>  
><strong>in front of Hikaru's gate …. Now what will happen? <strong>

** END OF RECAP **

**Rikou kun ! I heard someone ringing the doorbell , **  
><strong>can you please get it I am busy right now . <strong>  
><strong>Shouted the busy Hikaru that was cleaning <strong>  
><strong>the house . <strong>  
><strong>Okay sure Hikaru ! Said Rikou <strong>  
><strong>who wasn't doing anything . <strong>

**Rikou goes to the gate to open it , * openings gate * **  
><strong>Rikou saw a guy wearing a dark blue yukata and zori . <strong>  
><strong>Who are u ? What are doing in Hikaru's house? <strong>  
><strong>Asked the mysterious guy. <strong>  
><strong>Well I am the first one to ask you that ! <strong>  
><strong>Said Rikou with swag. <strong>  
><strong>Dude , if you don't tell me your name I am <strong>  
><strong>gonna kick you in the ass . <strong>  
><strong>Said the guy . <strong>  
><strong>Well then try it! Said Rikou with a smile on his face. <strong>  
><strong>The guy makes a move on him , but <strong>  
><strong>Rikou wont allow him to pass the gate, <strong>  
><strong>And he uses his favorite technique . <strong>  
><strong>The Meikyoushisui . <strong>

**Why cant I make any movement ? **  
><strong>Said the mysterious guy on his mind . <strong>  
><strong>Rikou was so close on slicing him but ; <strong>

**HEY HEY HEY HEY ! **  
><strong>Stop you two get inside ! <strong>  
><strong>Rikou kun ! Masa Chan ! <strong>  
><strong>Shouted Hikaru . <strong>

**They all went to the living and seated . **  
><strong>Who started the fight ? Asked Hikaru with a suspicious face. <strong>  
><strong>He did ! They both said in unison . <strong>  
><strong>Answer me seriously ! shouted Hikaru. <strong>  
><strong>For the second time , Who started the fight ?<strong>  
><strong>Asked Hikaru. <strong>  
><strong>Then Masa raised his hand .<strong>  
><strong>It was Hika chan ! . <strong>  
><strong>He went close to Hikaru . <strong>  
><strong>Suddenly hugs and uses puppy dog eyes on her. <strong>  
><strong>Hika chan I am sorry I was just worried about you . <strong>  
><strong>Awww its okay then she taps his head. <strong>  
><strong>Well can you please stop that ! Said <strong>  
><strong>jealous Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>Oh sorry ! Masa releases Hikaru from his hug. <strong>

**So Masa chan why did you come here all of a sudden ? **  
><strong>Asked Hikaru. <strong>  
><strong>I came here because I am worried about your <strong>  
><strong>condition and I am saddened about the <strong>  
><strong>sudden death of Haru neesan . <strong>  
><strong>I see Haru chan right ? <strong>  
><strong>Suddenly Hikaru's mood become sad. <strong>  
><strong>Oh Hika chan ! Can I stay here for a moment ? <strong>  
><strong>Yeah sure ! Said Hikaru . <strong>  
><strong>No you cant! Said Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>I am not asking you damn freaking bastard . <strong>  
><strong>Said Masa to Rikou. <strong>  
><strong>Well keep your mouth shut kid ! <strong>  
><strong>Said Rikou with a plastered smile on his face.<strong>  
><strong>Hey hey hey ! You two stop it I don't like you two <strong>  
><strong>fighting ! <strong>  
><strong>Then the two started to calm down . <strong>  
><strong>Very good you two started to calm down. <strong>

**Oh Hika chan tomorrow my brother will come here , **  
><strong>he said. <strong>  
><strong>Really? That's great I really I want to see him ! <strong>  
><strong>Really ? You want to see him ? Well <strong>  
><strong>he wanted to see you too. <strong>  
><strong>Wow that's great ! I missed you guys a lot . <strong>  
><strong>If Haru is still alive maybe she will be <strong>  
><strong>happy as I am . <strong>  
><strong>Yeah ! I know right its been 5 years since <strong>  
><strong>I haven't see you two . <strong>  
><strong>Oh and I heard that Haru neesan had already babies .<strong>  
><strong>Yeah she has already Takumi and Aki . <strong>  
><strong>And how's Nao ? <strong>  
><strong>Oh hes the same as usual . Hikaru answered . <strong>

**Hika chan I got a question ! **  
><strong>What is it Masa chan ? <strong>  
><strong>What the Fuck is this bastard doing in your house ? <strong>  
><strong>Hey Squirt don't call me bastard I am older that you ! <strong>  
><strong>Said mad Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>Shhhh Rikou kun don't fight don't fight , said Hikaru. <strong>  
><strong>Hmmpp , Said Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>This is the answer to the question you were <strong>  
><strong>asking earlier Masa chan . <strong>  
><strong>I found Rikou kun when I was bathing in the lake . <strong>  
><strong>He's an handsome man right ? <strong>  
><strong>Fuck ! did he saw you naked ? And eww <strong>  
><strong>I am more handsome than him . <strong>  
><strong>Shh don't say that both of you are handsome . <strong>  
><strong>Well yes he saw me naked . Answered Hikaru . <strong>

**Hey Masa guy , Said Rikou with swag .**  
><strong>I saw Hikaru's body you know ! <strong>  
><strong>And it was damn freakin hot ! <strong>  
><strong>Said Rikou teasing Masa. <strong>

**What the ! Rikou kun what are you saying . **  
><strong>Hikaru blushing <strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>  
><strong>Well yeahh ! I saw her body many times already. <strong>  
><strong>I even bathed together with her ! . <strong>

**What the ! I hate you guys .**  
><strong>Said Hikaru that was about to cry . <strong>  
><strong>Excuse me for a moment I am just going <strong>  
><strong>to the kitchen to drink water . <strong>

**Sure my Hikaru ! Said Rikou . **  
><strong>Hmpp , Said Masa . <strong>

**Hikaru went to the kitchen and thus Rikou and Masa **  
><strong>continued to fight over Hikaru . <strong>

**While they were fighting 30 minutes passed already but still Hikaru isn't coming back yet . **  
><strong>Oi ! Masa squirt lets check Hikaru . Don't you realize she's been in the kitchen <strong>  
><strong>for 30 minutes already . Or your really STUPID to realize that ? <strong>  
><strong>Fuck you ! Rikou Bastard ! Stop bullshitting around ! Will ya ? <strong>  
><strong>Okay lets check Hikaru . Rikou said . <strong>

**The two fighting idiots went to the kitchen and saw Hikaru lying down on the tatami . **  
><strong>Oi oi ! This isn't good ! Said Rikou . She's freakin hot right now . Said Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>Let me see ? Said Masa . Masa touches and feels her forehead . Fuck its freakin hot ! <strong>  
><strong>Said Masa. Then Rikou carried her in bridal style . <strong>  
><strong>Hey that's my part ! damn it ! Said Masa. <strong>  
><strong>Well too bad for you haha ! Said Rikou teasing Masa again . <strong>

**Then the two idiots went to Hikaru's room . **  
><strong>While Rikou is carrying Hikaru in bridal style , Masa was fixing her futon so that she can rest <strong>  
><strong>well . <strong>  
><strong>When Masa was done fixing, Rikou lets her lye down and puts blanket on her. <strong>  
><strong>Then ? What are we going to do now ? Asked Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>The hell I know ? No one can help us now ! Were helpless darn it ! . <strong>  
><strong>Maybe its our fault that's why she got sick ? Said Masa . <strong>  
><strong>No its not maybe she was just too tired . <strong>

**Ri, Ri , Ri , Rikou kun ,, Said Hikaru with an ill voice . **  
><strong>Rikou went closer to her . <strong>  
><strong>Yes what is it ? Asked Rikou. <strong>  
><strong>Please bring me water . <strong>  
><strong>Okay okay ! I am gonna bring it now .<strong>  
><strong>Rikou went to the kitchen to grab water . <strong>  
><strong>After getting water he went back to Hikaru's room . <strong>

**Here Hikaru here's your water . **  
><strong>Thank you so much Rikou kun please just put it there beside me . <strong>  
><strong>I am sorry for causing you trouble , Hikaru apologized with a smile on her face . <strong>  
><strong>No don't thank me Hikaru , Its the first time that I will take care of you right ? <strong>  
><strong>Besides you saved me for 2 times already . Said Rikou , Then taps her head. <strong>  
><strong>You know what Rikou kun we don't need to count how many times we save or help a person , <strong>  
><strong>If you really wanna help or save that person its our own will . <strong>  
><strong>I saved you in my own will . <strong>  
><strong>I saved you because I think your the person that Mother sent to me . <strong>  
><strong>I saved you you because you are an important friend to me . <strong>  
><strong>I want you to keep that in you mind always okay ? <strong>  
><strong>Sure thank you again . <strong>

**Rikou Kun can you stay by my side for awhile ? **  
><strong>Sure I will but please rest . <strong>  
><strong>You need to rest so that you can regain your energy back . <strong>  
><strong>I will try my best to take care of you okay ? <strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much . <strong>

**Rikou sits beside resting Hikaru . **  
><strong>Rikou didn't notice that Hikaru was holding his hand . <strong>  
><strong>…... Well he didn't bother anyways in fact he liked it …... <strong>

**While Masa... **  
><strong>Masa was in the leaving room .. <strong>  
><strong>Wow I am damn freakin bored. He didn't notice that it was already evening. <strong>  
><strong>Maybe I should go check on Hikaru Chan . <strong>

**Masa went to Hikaru's room , slides the door , **  
><strong>and saw Hikaru and Rikou sleeping together and was holding each others hands . <strong>  
><strong>Masa was really jealous that time . <strong>  
><strong>But he didn't bother anyways , He plans something tomorrow morning . <strong> **MORNING****Rikou slowly opens his eyes ….. **  
><strong>He didn't noticed that he was sleeping with Hikaru. <strong>  
><strong>Well I shouldn't wake up my beloved princess . <strong>

**Instead Rikou decided to take a morning bath . **  
><strong>And after taking a bath he will try to cook for his <strong>  
><strong>Lovely princess . <strong>

**Rikou goes out of Hikaru's room and went to his room . **  
><strong>He was surprised that bastard was sleeping in his futon . <strong>  
><strong>He went closer to him and does he do there tradition kick . <strong>

**Hey that the hell is that for ! Fuck you Rikou ! **  
><strong>Well that's what you get for sleeping in my futon . <strong>  
><strong>Said Rikou. <strong>  
><strong>That really hurts ! Come to think of it , <strong>  
><strong>Tell me the truth or I'll kill you .<strong>  
><strong>Said Masa with a serious face . <strong>

**Whats with the serious face ? Said Rikou . **  
><strong>So whats the the question ?<strong>  
><strong>Who are you ? And what are you planning to do with Hikaru ? <strong>  
><strong>Do you really like her or you'll just play with her ? <strong>

**Oh Me? Well FYI … **  
><strong>I am the sandaime of Nura Gumi , Nura Rikou 20 years old . <strong>  
><strong>WTF REALLLYYY ! YOUR FAMOUS! DAMN IT! <strong>  
><strong>said Masa with a surprised face .. <strong>  
><strong>Hey hey hey wait and what are you planning to do with our beloved Hikaru ? <strong>  
><strong>Oh me I am gonna take her out here and she will live with <strong>  
><strong>me at the main house . And she's the woman I am gonna marry and live with forever <strong>  
><strong>and ever no one will take us apart . <strong>

**Well good luck with your plans :)) Said Masa with a smiling face . **  
><strong>Shut up fucking bastard ! Said Rikou. <strong>

**Oh someone's ringing the doorbell , said Masa. **  
><strong>I am gonna get it maybe its my brother already. <strong>  
><strong>Masa went outside and open the gate . <strong>

**Oh brother its you ! Said Masa**  
><strong>Hey ! Wheres Hikaru ? Asked Masa's brother. <strong>  
><strong>Well Hika chan is sick . <strong>  
><strong>Really ! Oh shit , how come ? <strong>  
><strong>I don't know she suddenly got sick yesterday .<strong>  
><strong>Can I see her ? <strong>  
><strong>Come lets go brother . Said Masa<strong>

**The two went to inside and went to Hikaru's room . **  
><strong>And there they saw resting . <strong>

**Wow is this Hikaru already ? **  
><strong>Yes brother that is her now . <strong>  
><strong>She's even more beautiful and she got thinner also . <strong>  
><strong>I know right .. That is why I have fallen for her again.. <strong>  
><strong>Me too , Said Masa's Brother . <strong>  
><strong>While they were watching Hikaru ,, <strong>  
><strong>Hikaru was uttering something , <strong>  
><strong>She was saying ,, <strong>  
><strong>Rikou , Rikou , Rikou , Rikou where is Rikou ? <strong>

**Wait for me Hika chan I am just gonna call him . **  
><strong>Masa went out of the room to call for Rikou .. <strong>

**Slowly Hikaru opens her eyes when her eyes were fully opened , **  
><strong>She saw Makoto . <strong>  
><strong>Hello Makoto kun , said Hikaru with her ill voice . <strong>  
><strong>Shh don't speak now Hikaru . <strong>  
><strong>Hihi your really a weirdo .. said Hikaru with her ill voice . <strong>

**Then after there conversation Rikou went inside of her room . **  
><strong>Rikou went closer to her . <strong>

**What is it Hikaru ? Said Rikou. **  
><strong>Stay with me don't go anywhere just here . <strong>  
><strong>I cant I need to cook something for you so that you can eat . <strong>  
><strong>You haven't eaten anything yesterday . Right ? <strong>  
><strong>But , but . <strong>  
><strong>No Buts Hikaru .. You need to eat . <strong>

**Hey Rikou guy said Makoto , Your Nura Rikou right ?**  
><strong>So what if I am ? Said Rikou . <strong>  
><strong>Nothing . <strong>  
><strong>I am gonna cook Hikaru's food in exchange just stay with her . <strong>  
><strong>Okay .. <strong>

**Makoto went to the kitchen while Rikou was **  
><strong>taking care of Hikaru . <strong>

**While at Makoto .. **  
><strong>So that's the sandaime of Nura Gumi . <strong>  
><strong>Hmm I didn't expect that hes still alive , <strong>  
><strong>I need to report this to master . <strong>  
><strong>Immediately , Maybe this is the right time <strong>  
><strong>to do it especially that his weakness Is Hikaru <strong> **To be Continued in Chapter 6 ;)) **

**Who Is Makoto? what is his real identity? What is his plans ? .. **  
><strong>We will see at chapter 6 <strong>

**I cant believe that I am going to have the 6th chapter of this series .. **  
><strong>I am so happy guys ;) <strong>  
><strong>I love you all ! <strong>  
><strong>Well please wait for Chapter 6 coming soon ;)<strong>  
><strong>Did I improved ? <strong>  
><strong>I am waiting for all of your reviews ;)))) <strong>  
><strong>Minna daisuki dayo :* <strong>


	6. 裏切り者。第1部

HEY Y hALL ! I am happy right now ! : h I am being hyper ! So this is now chapter 6 , Chapter 6 I tell you lol : h Add me on deviant-art if you have one . Okay ? I really want to experience writing lemon stuff . Wait for that chapter haha.. Okay ? Well Here's Chapter 6 have fun ;) c...

-RECAP-

Who was Makoto ? Is he a friend or a foe ?  
>Hikaru is sick and Makoto is planning something . What will happen now ? Will Rikou save her ? Or Let her be killed ? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hikaru's Manor.

Makoto was cooking food for Hikaru , While Rikou Is busy taking care of his lovely princess.

Makoto was done cooking food for Hikaru he serves it right away. He went to Hikaru's room .

Hey ! Rikou kun said Makoto . Here is Hikaru's food I am just gonna leave it right here okay? Yeah leave it right there . Said Rikou thinking of Makoto suspiciously . Why are you in a hurry ? Asked Rikou . Well I got an urgent business to do so please , Take care of Hikaru chan and my Brother . Yeah I got it .

Then Makoto went outside and disappeared Like a wind .

While at Hikaru's room .

Rikou kun don't you think Makoto is acting weird ? Yeah , well I don't know what is his true attitude . Its the first time I've seen him though . Oh yes , well I think he's really acting strange . Well don't bother him anyways go and eat your food . You need to eat you know its for your own good.

Hikaru positioned in sitting style and Rikou feeds her .

Oh no Rikou kun you don't need to do that . Its okay with me after all your my princess . Then suddenly Hikaru's cheeks turn red. Hey Hikaru I have a question , Said Rikou with a smiling face. What is it ? Asked Hikaru . Can you be mine ? What ? Said Hikaru with a surprised face . I am sorry ? But cannot answer your question right now . You see , You see .. I see what ? Said Rikou . Its okay if you cannot answer my question now . I am sorry but I will never give up ! I am gonna wait for your answer even 500 years passed already . You know why ? Because I love you this big . I love you so much , I love you more than the past woman that I have been with .

I am sorry Rikou kun but can I finish my food later? I am gonna rest , I want to rest . Sure as you wish . Hikaru's lye down again and rest ..

Rikou went beside the window at Hikaru's room . He was in his sentimental mode right now. He feels rejected and defeated . Rikou doesn't like to be rejected it really hurts and depressing . He felt that something was piercing his heart .

When Masa barge into Hikaru's room , He stops being sentimental and went to his serious face mode. Hey Rikou I am gonna go to Nao's okay ? Okay go were ever you want I don't care anyways . Hmphh.. You Brat. Okay , Whatever , Said Masa.

Thus Rikou went back to his sentimental mode . And he got asleep c...

While Makoto c..

Deep inside the forests heart there lye's an evil youkai .  
>Makoto went inside it and there he found a cave . He entered and and praised his master .<br>My lord I came here to tell you a bad news. Makoto said to man sitting in a throne that was huge and a man that has a scary looking face. What is it , Makoto ? This is bad Nura Rikou is still alive . He didn't die . HAHAHAHA the man said with an evil laugh . So that bastard is still alive . Hmm Who saved him? He was saved by a youkai girl . OHH how interesting .. I have a mission for you kill that girl and Kill Nura Rikou. Do it now ! Yes Master !  
>Go and kill your preys . I know you lust for blood . Said the master ..<p>

Makoto went out of the cave and forest and went to Hikaru's House. Makoto talked to himself . Why? Why? Why do I need to kill the girl I loved all the time . All these years I have longed for her beauty , power and body . Why could I kill her ? I don't have any choice that was masters orders . I need to follow it .

It was dawn when he got back . He went inside . With him is a katana .

Makoto went to the outside part of Hikaru's room where Hikaru and Rikou are inside .

He slashes the door of Hikaru's room. He went close to Hikaru , the Katana was close to Hikaru's Throat but someone interrupted .

Oi don't lay any finger on her or I'll cut you into pieces. Said Rikou with his SWAG! Hmph like I would follow you . Said Makoto Then let us fight , let us see who will win . The two went outside and settled it .

Oh so that is nenekirimaru . Well too bad my katana is perfect . We will see about that .Said Rikou. Makoto directly attacks , then Rikou suddenly disappeared.

Oi were are you looking I am here . Rikou uses his Kyoukasuigetsu on him . Fuck you! Fight with me like a man ! Well I am already ! Look at your shoulder. Fuck I didn't notice its bleeding.  
>Well you should be cautious . Said Rikou smiling Flying around freely in the air like an ninja that is smiling , While Makoto was having a hard time chasing him .<p>

Damn it ! His fear is getting higher and higher ,  
>I need to do something . Rikou made a move he went close to Makoto and slashed his back . But Makoto disappeared. Where did that bastard go? Then he heard a scream coming from Hikaru's room . HEEELP! said the scream .<br>He rushed to Hikaru's room and he saw Makoto getting away with her . Makoto runs away with Hikaru and thus Rikou chased him.

Hey come back here you damn freaking youkai .  
>Said Rikou but Makoto ignored him. What are you planning to do with Hikaru ? He shouted. OH me ? I am going to give her to my master . Makoto shouted to Rikou.<p>

When Rikou chased him they went inside an cave .  
>And there he saw his mortal enemy . So you are really alive eh . Nura Rikou .<br>Yes I am alive Oni Hebi . (demon snake) How are your wounds ? Said Rikou . Ohh me ? My Wounds are doing fine. Oh wait may I introduce you my soon to be wife ? The giant oni hebi showed Hikaru . Isn't she a beauty ? Yeah but she's already taken . Said Rikou.

Rikou makes a move . Oh no you didn't the giant oni hebi said . Damn it didn't reached him . Wait wait , If you attack me again I'll kill this woman look at her now. Rikou looked to Hikaru her kimono was slashed and now she is half naked.

What the hell did you do to her ! Fuck , don't screw with me and my woman. Rikou was maddened . His eyes became redder he's fear becomes higher and he was energized again.

Are you going to use that useless technique of yours again? We will see if its useless . Rikou uses his Meikyoshisui . And cuts oni hebi into two . And atlast it was his victory ! He defeated that damn Snake.

He went to the part where Hikaru is .

Nooooo ! Hikaru blocked the incoming sword thus Hikaru was wounded in the back .

Screw you Makoto damn it ! Look what you did to her ! You used an anti ayakashi sword and look the wound you made , It was very deep .

Rikou carried Hikaru in bridal style .

Pe-please yo you two sostop fighting already! . Ma ma koto get out of the mountains leave and don't ever come back again . Said Hikaru that was in pain . After saying those words her eyes closed .

You heard her leave this place you've caused a lot of trouble already. Look what you have done . You love her right? Then if you really love her Do this for her as a favor .

I understand oh and tell this to Nao He can stop investigating now I was the one who killed HARU . And also please take care of my said and leaved and never will come back again.

Hikaru why did you blocked it? I don't know answered Hikaru in pain . Ririkou Kun to tell you the truth c... Then she fully shuts down .

That time it was nearly morning . They both felt the cold fog that was surrounding the forest.

They went to Nao's house.

Nao ! Nao! Wake up ! Nao wakes up . And yawns. What is it Rikou ? Help me with Hikaru . Look what happened to her . Then Rikou showed her back . What the ! who did this to her ?  
>Makoto . Rikou replied.<br>Really ? I could not believe.

Then Nao arranged a Futon and Rikou putted Hikaru there backwards so that they can heal her wound .

Nao uses his power to heal the wound. He could only stop it from bleeding but the scar will be the only thing will be left in her back .

After healing Hikaru they putted her in a normal position already .

Nao can we talk for awhile ? As they went to the living room.  
>Then Rikou speaks up. So what is it you want to tell me ? Its about Haru . You can now stop investigating , because the killer is Makoto .<p>

I knew it he is the one who killed her. But why ? I don't know that is only the thing he said . I see .

Rikou kun ! Rikou kun ! Shouted from a distant room. I think your princess is calling you .

Rikou went to the room where she was .

Come here beside me I am going to tell you something . Rikou went closer and sits. Hikaru holds his hands . Listen to me carefully . As Hikaru tried to sit . Hey hey don't sit your in a bad condition. Don't worry I am full Youkai I am okay .

Listen . Nura Rikou I love you c.. Rikou's mind went blank . And then Hikaru suddenly kisses him . As they were kissing . Rikou's tongue touches her tongue . They were kissing and having a tongue to tongue kiss .

They kissed and kissed and they are already laying in the futon . Okay let us stop now . Said Hikaru . I didn't know you where a good kisser . Really ? Said Hikaru with smiling face.

Did you already gave your body to anyone ? Asked Rikou to Hikaru . What the ! Not yet not even to Hiro. I am 100% virgin . What about you ? Asked Hikaru. Yeah I am . HAHA your 20 and your still virgin lol . I thought you weren't one already . But if I wasn't a virgin will you still love me back ? Yeah of course I love you so much . Hikaru hugs him .

Aww this was the sweetest thing you did to me .  
>Hihihihi. Giggled Hikaru.<br>Hikaru went close to his ears and tell something. I wish our relationship will last until we die. Hikaru whispered . Rikou whispered back.  
>Yes it will last . Because I love you so much . Hikaru giggled. Don't love any man other that me okay ? Yes . Replied Hikaru. And they both do the pinky promise.<p>

If we broke the promise , You will kill okay ? Said Hikaru . And if I braked it you need to kill me too , Said Rikou .

c...Evening...

Well Nao thanks for everything we need to go back now . Said Haru , being carried bridal style by Rikou. Yeah sure go back safely okay ? Yeah sure !

Hikaru and Rikou went back to her house . It was already evening . Thus the too sleep together in one room . Hikaru being embraced by Rikou c...

Wooooo ! Chapter 6 done ! Chapter 7 is next ! Woah I have no Idea what I am gonna write on chapter 7 wahh suggestion ? :) LOL .. Follow me on Tumblr ;) . LOL :)))  
>Help I dont know what to write on Chapter 7 .. I know I suck .. uhghhh :((( c .<p>

:)) c... 


End file.
